


Planes para un día libre

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque normalmente no se discutían este tipo de planes, Niou al menos quería saber de quién había sido la idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes para un día libre

—¿De quién demonios fue la idea? —preguntó Niou en cuanto sonó el timbre y Yukimura los dejó solos en la sala mientras atendía a la puerta.

Habían cosas que no se discutían en Rikkai, como las reuniones de capitán y vice-capitán después de los entrenamientos en los vestidores del club, siempre acompañadas de una amenaza para cualquiera que intentase espiar; la procedencia de la información de Yanagi; los disfraces de Niou _y Yagyuu_ ; el peso actual de Marui y las actividades en equipo fuera de los horarios de las prácticas.

Estas solían ser ideas de Yukimura, al fin de cuentas, y oponerse podía significar un castigo doloroso o incluso perder los sentidos por algunas horas.

Aun así, usualmente esas actividades incluían un propósito claro, como probar que entrenar de formas poco ortodoxas hasta al borde de la muerte no los mataría o algo más normal como ir a comer para poder sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, el programa para el día de hoy solo tenía una actividad: ver películas infantiles navideñas.

Eso era, en la sincera opinión de Niou, una soberana estupidez y no había ninguna excusa relacionada con tenis que podía justificarla y pese a que la orden de que se reunieran había venido de Yukimura, le costaba creer que él había querido pasar su día libre con ellos haciendo tal cosa.

—Yo no me voy a quejar —dijo Marui, ya cómodo en una esquina del sofá y con un tazón gigante lleno de palomitas de maíz acarameladas.

—Mientras haya comida, ¿eh? —pronunció Niou con sarcasmo, siendo ignorado por completo por Marui. 

—Traje algunas reservas —informó Jackal, señalando una bolsa plástica que había dejado junto al sillón en el que estaba.

Conociendo a Jackal, esperar que en esa bolsa hubiese cervezas o algún otro tipo de sustancia que hiciese que el día fuese soportable era inútil; seguramente había papas fritas, chocolates, chicles y otras comidas poco saludables que harían feliz a Marui e impedirían que los demás tuviesen la excusa de escapar para comprar algo.

—No creo que sea correcto quejarnos ahora —habló Yagyuu con un tono conciliador desde el otro extremo del sofá— y estoy seguro de que Yukimura-kun tuvo las mejores intenciones al organizar esto.

Si le preguntaban a Niou, ni siquiera el mismísimo caballero se creía lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Películas de navidad? —cuestionó Niou, pasando sus piernas sobre el brazo de la poltrona en la que estaba y acomodando su cabeza sobre el otro, viendo a Yagyuu al revés debido a la posición—. No me vas a decir que crees que esto tiene algo que ver con el tenis.

—Es cierto que son películas infantiles, pero... —replicó Yagyuu, acomodando sus lentes como solía hacer cuando cuestionaban una de sus mentiras caballerosas.

—Algunas de las películas son de Genichirou —ofreció Yanagi, también en el sofá, con una sonrisa al tiempo que señaló la pequeña pila de películas junto al televisor. Niou dejó escapar una gran carcajada, aprovechando el que el vice-capitán estaba en el sillón entre la salida y el asiento de Jackal, en el otro extremo de la sala, y no podía golpearlo de inmediato por la burla.

—Son de Sasuke —rectificó Sanada, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia el corredor—. Yukimura me pidió que las trajera para Akaya.

Y eso explicaba mucho y de paso significaba que podría vengarse de quien había tenido esta _maravillosa_ idea.

—Así que Bakaya está al mismo nivel que un niño de... ¿cinco? —comentó en vez de anunciar sus deseos de hacer pagar a Akaya por este día no-verdaderamente-libre arruinado con sufrimiento.

—Seis años —corrigió Sanada.

Toda la conversación cesó en ese momento, en que un claro sonido de pasos y una voz demasiado entusiasta se hizo oír.  
—¡Gracias, buchou!

Y ahí estaba el único que faltaba y el gran culpable, entrando a la sala mientras sonreía como el crío que era, acompañado por Yukimura.

—Mientras mantengas tu promesa —advirtió el capitán con una sonrisa paciente.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Akaya, poniendo una mano en su frente como si estuviese imitando un saludo militar—, me aprenderé algunas canciones en inglés para el proyecto que nos dejaron.

Esas palabras le produjeron un escalofrío a Niou y el que la sonrisa de Yukimura se agrandara lo llevó a sentarse apropiadamente, queriendo estar en una mejor posición para huir a cualquier costo.

—Y todos te ayudarán —afirmó Yukimura.

_Oh, no._

Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado y si juzgaba por la forma en que Yagyuu ajustó sus gafas, Jackal se enderezó, visiblemente tenso, en su asiento y Sanada frunció el ceño _más_ , él no era el único que estaba pensando eso y probaba que no habían sido informados a tiempo de ese detalle, que había sido mencionado por primera vez en el mismo instante en que Yukimura dejó claro con sus palabras que él se desentendería del asunto. Privilegio de capitán.

—Es posible, ¿verdad? —continuó Yukimura, ignorando las reacciones de todos para dirigirse a Yanagi.

—Si, podemos tener los diálogos en japonés y las canciones en inglés con subtítulos —explicó el estratega con la calma de quien no piensa involucrarse demasiado.

Contento, Yukimura asintió y le dio un ligero empujón a Akaya, quien corrió a sentarse en el espacio que quedaba en el sofá.

Yukimura mismo no se dirigió a la poltrona vacía junto a Niou y se sentó precariamente en el brazo del sillón en el que Sanada se encontraba al tiempo que preguntó:  
—Bueno, ¿alguna sugerencia de una película para comenzar?

Akaya respondió eso con una presteza anormal y Niou metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar su celular y prepararse para usar la cámara de éste.

Si no solo tendría que aguantar al menos seis horas de películas infantiles y además pasar gran parte de ese tiempo aguantando el mal inglés de Akaya y los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de los más pacientes entre los regulares para corregirlo, por lo menos conseguiría material interesante.

Algo como quiénes lloraban en los finales nunca dejaba de ser una buena herramienta de chantaje, al fin de cuentas.


End file.
